


Welcome, Andrea

by Stormashke



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormashke/pseuds/Stormashke
Summary: Andy realizes that growth comes in many forms.  Especially when Miranda is your teacher.





	Welcome, Andrea

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick one that came to me when I was watching the Vogue scene from that movie whose name I can't quite remember... :D
> 
> Thanks as always to JEHC for being a sounding board. Thanks to my cheerleader for Beta and of course for the uniforms! Thanks mostly to all of you who read, comment, and kudo because you guys make it alot of fun to write!
> 
> As always, I don't own them or make money from them and no copyright infringement is intended. If I did own them I would be having daily reenactments of that Vogue scene I mentioned. ;)
> 
> Stormashke

**Welcome, Andrea**

**March**

Arriving at Runway in the early morning, Andy set about getting the office ready for Miranda's arrival.  Since she had almost walked away in Paris, she had been extremely attentive to anything Miranda might require of her.  It was true; she was First Assistant now. Emily had finally been transferred to the Art Department, working closely with Nigel, and it seemed the Brit was much happier with her lot in life now.

Andy settled the magazines just so and, once again, got the large glass of San Pellegrino ready for Miranda.  Technically, it was the Second Assistants job, but Miranda had yet to find anyone satisfactory for more than a month at a time.  As a result, Andy was running herself ragged, but she considered it her penance.  Penance for the time she had acted before she thought.  Penance for believing that her high ideals made better sense than a woman who had been in the business for 30 years. 

She had been arrogant.  She had thought she'd had a reason, but realized that as much as she thought she knew Miranda...she could not have known what the fashion powerhouse had been thinking in the exact moment she had passed off that job to Jacqueline.  It turns out she had saved Nigel, as James Holt International was floundering under insipid leadership and a creative head that was past his prime.  James hadn't had anything good to show in Paris, and his decline continued thereafter.  No one had seen it coming. 

Except for Miranda.

She had walked exactly ten steps away from Miranda before feeling those blue eyes burning into her back.  She had stopped on the street, turned, and looked back as Miranda lowered her sunglasses to peer at her erstwhile assistant.  They shared a look. That look plainly told Andy she had a choice.  She could walk.  She could decide she couldn't hack the Runway lifestyle.  She could let the imagined hurts and stings of others be the deciding factor in what she did.

Or she could grow up. She could learn from this lesson Miranda had been attempting to teach her.  She could mature into her position.  One look from Miranda and she knew the older woman was waiting for her to choose.

She never had a choice.  Not really.  She admired Miranda.  She respected her and more than that...well...if there was more than that ,she did her damndest to bury it. 

Five steps to the car she stopped, reached in, and pretended to retrieve a forgotten handbag, before hurrying back to Miranda's side.

She would never forget the words, uttered from the Dragon Lady herself, low enough for only Andy to hear.

"Welcome to adulthood, Andrea."

In that moment, she realized, she finally had started the rest of her life.  The recent college graduate was put away in favor of the young professional.  If she relied on Nigel more often for her wardrobe choices, it was only because she had truly begun caring about her image in regards to Runway, or so she told herself.

___

**June**

 

Disaster!

Andy scrambled at the computer.  Cell phone to one ear, office phone to the other.  Instant messaging with Emily directly and Harris from editorial. 

"I don't care what you need to do!  Listen! The electronic copy of the book needs to be restored before Miranda returns from the charity luncheon.  Really? Seriously!?  Do you want to be the one to tell the EIC you don't have time to locate the electronic files for the September issue?  Of course I know it's only June!  Do you have any idea HOW fashion works?" Andy groaned into the phone, still typing furiously to Emily,  "Do you think she just grabs _whatever_ from a pile of options and throws it together?  Do you know how long it takes to put these issues together?  Well, let me tell you! If you don't find that file, I can guarantee that heads will roll and I'll make certain she starts with yours!"

Andy slammed the landline down before typing to Emily, "Em, the IT people are just ridiculous.  Tell me Nigel has a hard copy saved?  If we have to, we can re-import the layouts and maybe Nigel can tweak it just enough that she'll only kill half the staff."  Three dots signaled Emily was replying, but Andy was already turning her attention to her cell phone.

"Harris!  I need you to pull all the articles for September, and have them ready to be sent back over to Nigel.  No, no...listen, I don't care that Chuck is leaving for the Bahamas in the morning.  If he doesn't get me those articles, he won't have to worry about what Miranda will do to him!  He'll never get through me!  Just do it already!"  Andy disconnected the call as Emily confirmed Nigel's back up copy was intact and his willingness to redo the layout, possibly saving countless hours of work.  More importantly, possibly keeping Miranda's blood pressure below Mount Vesuvius levels.

Closing her eyes, Andy tried to calm her breathing, when her desk phone rang again, "Yes? Stephanie, you found it?  What does that mean, _lost in server limbo_?  Can you get it back or not?  Preferably before Miranda goes looking for it?  Two hours?  One would be better! No, that wasn't a suggestion!"  Taking a deep breath, she sweetened her tone,  "Stephanie... Steph...Can I call you Steph?  I'm sure you can do it in an hour, right?  And then I'll owe you one and I don't have to tell you how valuable that can be, do I?" Rolling her eyes, Andy spoke, "That would be great!  An hour?  Thanks, Steph."

Andy hung up the phone and slumped in her chair as the realization settled over her that she may have, once again, pulled off the impossible.

A soft exhalation of sound, not quite a laugh, caused her to straighten in her chair.  There stood Miranda, blue eyes sparkling with rare humor.  How long had she been there watching the fiasco unfold?  Andy opened her mouth to say something, but words failed her, as they so often did around this woman.

"Welcome to the fine art of strong-arm diplomacy, Andrea. I trust I can leave whatever this latest disaster is in your hands?  I'd like Starbucks, if you can get the new creature to fetch properly.  That's all."

Andy watched as Miranda made her way into her office, the amused look never leaving her face.  If Andy hadn't known any better, she would say Miranda almost looked affectionate.

____

**July**

"Kasey, listen.  I'm going to give you some tough love here."  Andy stood in the middle of the office, having once again responded to the Second Assistant's frantic texts about not remembering the order of the morning routine.  "You need to either commit to doing this job for Miranda, or quit.  This position isn't just a 9 to 5 job and if that's what you're looking for, Macy's is just down the street a few blocks over.  Miranda needs her days to run smoothly. " Andy gestured between the two of them, "We are the tools that make that happen.  Have you ever really looked at her calendar?  Or wondered how the book comes back each morning, marked up from top to bottom with her notes?  As hard as you and I work?  She's working even after we're done."

Kasey nodded, "But Andy, it's just so hard to figure out what she means!  How do you do it?  She says get me that thing from that place from two months ago, and you remember it!"

Andy nodded, "It takes time to understand her shorthand.  But you actually have to want to be here.  If you don't?  If you can't realize that as hard as she works us...she's harder than that on herself, then you need to walk.  I'd say to quit because it's easier to get another job if you quit, rather than getting fired."

Kasey's eyes got wide, "How can you tell me to quit!  You used to do this job!  You know how horrible she is!  I cry every night because nothing I do is ever good enough!  I've never had a job like this."

Andy nodded with very little sympathy, "Yeah.  I get that.  But I have to tell you...if you can't see beyond the things they say about her to see just how hard she works. Or how difficult her position is and how we're here to help her in whatever she needs.  Well, if you can't see that, then I'll tell her myself that she needs to get rid of you. I want you to succeed.  I want you to do well, but it really is up to you.  Let me know what you decide."

Several days later, Andy arrived to a sparkling office.  Everything arranged just so and there was even a cup of _her_ favorite Starbucks on her desk.  Smiling appreciatively, she nodded at Kasey as she settled at her desk to begin her day, doing a job that was increasingly becoming more about Miranda than about Runway.  She found herself wishing to make the other woman's life easier.  To ease the tension that was omnipresent by the end of each day.  To be the one to make it possible for Miranda to make that recital at Dalton, without ever giving Irv reason to believe she was slacking off. 

It was becoming harder every day to remember her loyalty was supposed to be to Runway, and not just its EIC.  Because, if she was honest with herself, it was the EIC she wanted.  In so many ways, it was Miranda.  When Miranda suprised her with a smile, Andy lived on it for the day.  When she smirked over a snarky comment, Andy felt like they had a special kinship.  When they had the odd accidental touch...well, best not to think of the touching.  Those touches were the kind of things she tended to only relive at night, when she was alone.

"Andrea." The sound floated from the inner sanctum and Andy rose to answer.

"Yes, Miranda," Andy stood poised, attentive, and ready to defend the Dragon against the day.

"I must say, I've noticed a marked improvement in Chloe's focus and attention to detail.  Can you tell me why that is?  Only three days ago I was certain her...services...would no longer be needed.  And now, well...now...I'm wondering if perhaps I should reconsider."

Andy blushed, but nodded. "I might have had a talk with Kasey regarding your expectations." Andy corrected, gently,  " I-I'm sorry if I've overstepped, Miranda, but I just know how much you don't like wasting your time."  Andy held her breath and waited to see the Dragon breathe flames.

Andy met Miranda's eyes as she peered at her over her glasses, before leaning back in her seat to regard the young woman.

"So what you're saying, essentially, is that as First Assistant, you took corrective action to your subordinate before it became an issue at the executive level?"

Andy's mouth opened and closed several times before she stiffened her spine, "Yes, Miranda.  She wasn't committed to her position.  I gave her a choice.  Step up or I would recommend to you that she step out."

"And you stand behind the idea that addressing MY assistant was your place?"  Miranda's voice was deadly quiet and dangerously low.

Narrowing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Andy spoke up, "Yes, because if she falls short for you, it's on me as YOUR First Assistant to handle the slack.  Resolving problems before they reach your desk is my job.  If that means locating a lost couture rack from the closet, or redirecting a mediocre designer to Nigel instead of you, or adjusting the attitude of your minions then, yes...that is my place."

The silence hung heavy in the air before Miranda nodded slowly and smiled ever so slightly, "Welcome to leadership, Andrea.  That's all."

____

**August**

Andy arrived with the book quietly, carefully placing the dry cleaning just in the closet before placing the book exactly where it needed to be.  Miranda had left the office quite early (by her standards, anyway) and as such, Andy was surprised to see most of the lights off.  The twins were probably asleep and Miranda, well...she could be anywhere.

Just as she turned to go, the townhouse door opened and Miranda walked in.  Andy's eyes nearly popped from their sockets as she took in the stunning emerald dress, hand-sewn obviously, with delicate metallic gold accents in the bodice.  The thin, gauzy black wrap hung over her shoulders.

But what was more surprising than the Editors sudden appearance was the fact that she was not alone.  A man followed in close behind her.  Only slightly taller than Miranda with a receding hairline, he wore a lackluster gray suit.  Andy noted it was obviously off the rack.  He seemed to be quite intent on Miranda. So much so that he didn't even notice Andy.

"Andrea, good evening," Miranda greeted.  Andy took in the warm, welcoming, smile that didn't quite reach her boss's eyes.  She observed the tightness around the Editor's mouth and the stiff set to her shoulders.  The greeting and familiarity behind it, however,  caused instant heat to settle in her belly and if that sensation travelled lower, she was intent to ignore it.  One look at the older woman's eyes and Andy knew what Miranda needed.

"Miranda, I'm so sorry to interrupt your evening, but there was a problem with the final layout for A'Lin's collection.  Nigel was certain he could adjust it but he needs your particular take on the changes.  Would it be possible for you to take a look?"

Andy watched as Miranda turned to the gentleman in the doorway, that fake smile she plastered on during Runway events,  causing Andy to flinch. "Graham, I am so sorry.  Perhaps another time for that nightcap?"

As the gentleman in question acquiesced graciously and Miranda showed him out, Andy stood nervously biting her lip, waiting for the Editors return.

"Tell me, Andrea, did you forget to add psychic to your resume when you applied at Runway?" The other woman walked back into the foyer.   Miranda picked up the book and gestured for Andy to follow her into the kitchen.  "That man was an egotistical bore."  Placing the book on the island, Miranda withdrew an open bottle of wine and got two glasses, before pouring a fair amount of the white liquid into the glass.

Andy accepted the glass mechanically and sipped, "I just knew you didn't want him in the townhouse."  It was not the first time the pair had shared a glass.  Occasionally in the evenings, Miranda would ask Andrea to sit as she reviewed the book.  Andy had begun to think of those times as her private editorial lessons.

"And how did you know that?"

Andy sighed, "Miranda, if you had come in, with company, any other time you wouldn't have even acknowledged I was here!  You greeted me as if...well...let's just say I knew what you wanted."

The silence was heavy, but not necessarily uncomfortable until Miranda spoke again, "You pride yourself on knowing what I want, don't you?"

Andy  took another sip of wine, "I pride myself on helping you, Miranda.  If I can manage to do that and make your day...or in this case...your night easier?  Then, yes, I take joy in it.  I'm good at what I do for you.   Looks like I didn't get it right tonight though."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, you didn't look to be enjoying yourself very much when you came in.  Your free evenings are too few and far between to waste on someone you weren't having a good time with.  Next time, I'll make sure that Graham What's-his-face doesn't even make it on the calendar." She saw Miranda stiffen slightly and braced herself, wondering if she had gone too far.

"Sometimes, we have to do things we do not wish to necessarily do for ourselves.  Graham was an...acceptable dinner companion.  He would like more.  I have no interest in such, but it will keep Page Six happy to see me out and about as they assume I'm looking for another Mr. Priestly.  It keeps the questions away.  Welcome to the art of deception, Andrea."

 Thoroughly chastised, Andy placed her empty wine glass on the breakfast bar, "I can't see anyone being willing to question you.  Rule number one:  Never question Miranda."  Andy stepped back and prepared to take her leave, "Thank you for the wine, but I have to hurry or I'll have to take the late train."

"The train Andrea?  At this hour?  You can't possibly be serious?"

Andy huffed out a laugh at the affronted outrage in the other woman's voice, "Of course the subway.  How else do you think I'd get across town?"

"Hurtling under the city, with the unwashed masses in a metal tube? Certainly not.  I'll call Roy."  Miranda's tone brooked no refusal and went a long way to easing the sting of the reprimand from Andy.  "From now on, the town car will be made available for you, should the book be later than nine pm.   After all, Chloe has come a long way, but I still do not believe her capable of delivering the book."

Later, Andy would blame the wine for her boldness, "Miranda," Andy admonished,  "I know you do that on purpose!  You know her name.  Of course you do!  You can memorize 72 shades of the color blue!"

Andy was transfixed as Miranda laughed fully, the lines from earlier relaxing, the shoulders dropping markedly,  "Perhaps.  Now come, Jane is here watching the girls for me.  I should let her know she is free for the evening."

She watched, as Miranda greeted her housekeeper and got the evening report on her girls. Then, she placed the call to Roy.  Finally, Miranda turned back to Andy,  "Thank you for stepping in this evening.  Your intervention was quite...acceptable."

Andy's face lit up as she grinned, "You're welcome Miranda.  I'd say any time but I hope you don't find yourself in that position again!"

"I hope not as well."

Andy stepped out into the night and the welcome comfort of the town car, looking back as she settled into the seat, she realized that Miranda was watching as they pulled away.

____

**September**

"Andrea, I simply cannot be in two places at once.  Not even your vaunted skills can accomplish replication.  You'll simply have to sit in on the meeting regarding our upcoming expenses.  It's not like it's the Board.  You know my expense reports better than I do."

Andy grit her teeth, "Of course, Miranda.  I'll take notes and report back."  She counted to ten in her head.  It wasn't Miranda's fault that the Accessories Department had botched the early morning run through.  It wasn't her fault that the deadline was moved up because of the model's unknown commitment to a previous project.    Secretly, Andy thought the project may have been rehab.

Andy would just have to step up.  

"Do not let them get away with anything.  I mean it, Andrea.  You are there representing me."  Miranda slid her glasses down to peer at her flustered assistant, "Do not disappoint me."

An hour later, Andy would gladly have strangled the entire Accessories Department for having delayed Miranda, as she listened to the various department heads debate over expenses and who had the bigger budget.

"Let's face it, Miranda is the one who uses most of what's allotted to the rest of us.  I can't get a decent meal or glass of wine when I travel, but she can use the private jet?"  Steve Pallick,  head of Public Relations for Runway spoke up, gesturing wildly with his pen.

Oh no, he didn't!  He did not just accuse Miranda of overspending!  Andy kept Miranda's books and she was meticulous with them.  Miranda never spent more than she was allotted and most of the time, added her own funds to make sure her team was comfortable.  The one time she had dared make mention of it, Miranda had given her such a frosty look she swore her fingers went numb.  From that day forward, she simply entered the figures and made no comment. 

She wasn't about to let this...this _politician_ malign a woman who had paid for their team to be upgraded to first class after a particularly grueling shoot, out of her own pocket.  Or the woman who had funded the celebratory dinner given when Runway topped the Elias Clarke publications for the 15th year in a row. 

"Mr. Pallick, I'm sure if you could just show me where you got those figures, I could locate the error in your information."  Andy spoke calmly, confidently.  She purposely lowered her voice, but made sure it carried across the conference room.  A tactic she had witnessed Miranda use more than once.

It was the first time she had spoken all afternoon.  The group immediately froze in their bickering to regard the youngest member of their contingent.  The offending stuffed-shirt made a show of looking through his paperwork, but was unable to produce the document, "It seems my assistant misplaced the exact report."

Andy nodded, "Well, if you can locate it, I would be quite happy to refute the information.  As you know, I keep Miranda's expense report and I just happen to have not just this year's copy, but the copy for the past three years as well."  Passing out the Xeroxed copies to the assembled group, she continued, "As you can see, Miranda is within her allotted amount for each quarter of the previous three years.  Actually, she is several thousand under budget for this quarter."

Andy waited as the table hemmed and hawed around her.  It was obvious the other department heads had nothing further to add.  Within moments, they had adjourned.

Later, as Andy sat across from Miranda and relayed the minutes of the meeting, as well as the behavior of the other department heads, she was surprised to see a glimmer of humor in the sky blue eyes as Miranda spoke.

"You just happened to have the photo copies of my reports ready?  Who told you to do that?"

Andy shook her head, "No one, Miranda. You said it was a meeting regarding the expense accounts." Andy thought for a moment, knowing that Miranda would want a comprehensive answer, "It made sense to me that because you have the most discretionary spending, the others would try to make you look bad.  I just wanted to be prepared."

Andy watched as Miranda sat back and nodded, tapping her lips with her pen, "I must admit, your performance was not entirely unacceptable."

Andy nodded, flushing with pleasure.  That was about as effusive as Miranda ever got with her praise.  She rose to leave and just as she reached the door, Miranda spoke again.

"Welcome to workplace politics, Andrea."

____

**November**

Andy sat alone in her apartment, thinking over all that had been happening to her since the year turned.  It was almost Thanksgiving.  She could remember the arguments with Nate over the holidays, and how they had turned the joy to bitterness.  It was just about a year ago she had decided to stop fighting through that failing relationship.

 A year ago, she had Lily and Doug.  Granted, things had been strained between them, mostly due to her job and Nate's unhappiness.  The friends had felt the need to choose sides and for awhile, Andy lost both of them.

This year, she still had Doug and he was far more supportive.  He had realized that she was actually thriving in her job.  The daily challenges provided her a focus, and the ever present hope of Miranda's approval provided something for her to strive for.  Doug was probably her best friend not associated with Runway.  And it didn't hurt that he was enamored with Miranda.  Or, at least, with the Miranda that the public saw.  It made being around him much easier that it did with Lily.

 Lily was still there, but mostly silent as the pair drifted on different paths.  Lily had chosen to support Nate, as she and he ended their relationship.  Occasionally, they would see each other through Doug, but it was usually brief and mercifully amicable.  They simply didn't have very much in common anymore.  As sad as that made Andy, she was much happier not having to answer for her every action to the judgmental artist.

Her parents were supportive, yes, but lacking in understanding for her choices.  They couldn't understand why their daughter, the writer, was not actually _writing_.  She couldn't make them understand that working for Miranda and actually being good at her job would open so many more doors than leaving dramatically, in a display of pride and temper as she almost had back in Paris.  She still loved them and they still loved her, but it was far easier on both parties then they ignored the things they could not agree upon.  So, as a result, they were not as close as they used to be.

So why did this year feel so much more full than the previous year?  What was it about this year that was different from last year, that she was so content, even happy, with her life?

Andy gasped as she sat up, a hundred different scenes playing in her mind.   Each one featuring a certain Snow Queen.  The Devil herself, in full living color, in her mind's eye.  Shaking her head at her own lack of observation, she thought back carefully over the previous year.

Was it Miranda, her boss?  Or was it just Miranda?  Biting her lip, she followed that last thought pattern.  It was true that Miranda had given her more responsibility this year, but that came as part of being the First Assistant.  Besides, responsibility wasn't what she thought of when she thought of Miranda.  She tried to remember what Emily's tasks had been during her final year with Miranda.

She realized she had never seen Emily sit it in on a meeting for Miranda. To be honest, she had never seen Miranda delegate half as much as she had to Andy.  She couldn't remember Emily ever mentioning Miranda teaching her how to handle corporate politics or how to veil a threat as a request to get the desired results.  And that wasn't all of it.

She had never heard of Emily sharing a glass of wine with Miranda.  When had Miranda ever shown concern for Emily's personal safety?  Hell, Emily had broken her leg, for crying out loud!  Miranda had  ordered Andy to send over a floral arrangement.  The Editor hadn't even signed the card. But she sent Andy home in her town car.

She had never given Emily a second chance over anything.  Andy had almost walked away during Miranda's busiest week, yet Miranda had said not a word about it when she returned.   She mentored her, engaged her mind, took the time to teach, and allowed Andy glimpses into her own personal life.  Andy had a hard time believing Miranda would have allowed Emily to interrupt a disastrous date.

But when Andy did it...Miranda looked...relieved?

Closing her eyes, she groaned out loud and snapped open her laptop.  Decision made, she hoped Miranda would be pleased.  After she got over the impulse to blacklist her.

____

Andy sat nervously in her chair, watching as Jocelyn and her team vacated the Dragon's Lair.  Waiting a moment, she gathered her courage and walked  into Miranda's office.  As she closed the door, she saw the surprise as Miranda quickly schooled her features back into her normal, aloof mask.

"I'm sorry, Miranda, but I have to talk to you."  Andy handed over the envelope and waited for the reaction, while Miranda read the contents.  She watched, as outrage colored Miranda's face.  She flinched when Miranda whipped her glasses off and dropped them on the table in front of her.

"You're leaving me?"

Andy took a breath, "Miranda, I cannot tell you how grateful I am for the opportunity you've given me here at Runway.  It's been a tremendous learning experience." Andy took a deep breath and forged again,   "I want to be a journalist.  I can't do that at Runway."

Andy winced when Miranda pursed her lips, "Fine, at least this time you were _kind_ enough to provide two weeks' notice.  But I must say, Andrea, you've disappointed me."

Andy felt the words like a fastball to her solar plexus, but stoically stood her ground.  "I'm sorry, Miranda."

"That's all."

___

**December**

Andy Sachs was a cub reporter for the New York Mirror.  Miranda had actually given her a reference, and that was one of the only things that made it possible for her to continue on this insane plan.  Had she seen only what she wanted to see?  Was there more there than what was on the surface?  Watching the streets glide by, Andy tried to shake away the doubts.

 Andy stepped out of the cab and made her way up the townhouse steps.  A bribe to Kasey had gotten her the information that Miranda was home alone this evening.  The girls were out at an early Christmas slumber party.  There would never be a better time.

Andy rang the bell and waited.

"Andrea.  What on earth are you doing here?"  Miranda's face paled when Andy pushed past her, before the other woman could overcome her shock and close the door.

Spinning around to face Miranda, Andy stepped forward.  She pushed the older woman back into the door, forcing it closed with her body.  Leaning in, she kissed Miranda, summoning all of her passion, all of her longing and tried to convey it through her lips.

Miranda gasped and Andy took the opportunity to deepen the kiss before Miranda could summon her wits to end the embrace.  Within mere moments, she felt Miranda begin to respond to the passionate assault.  She allowed them both a chance to revel in the new closeness before she pulled away.  Drawing back, Andy looked into dazed eyes.  Miranda's eyes were the color of turbulent ocean waves.

"I had to leave.  If we were ever  going to have more, Miranda...I had to leave.  I needed to wait.   I needed to be on my own, doing what I love.  Making my way, so that you could see me as something other than a part of Runway.  It's not much, I know, but I have my own career now.  And, more than that,  I have my first paycheck burning a hole in my pocket and I'd love to take you to dinner."

Searching those deep blue eyes, Andy wasn't prepared when Miranda pulled her down for another kiss, just as fierce as the first.  This time, it was Miranda who left Andy dazed as she pulled away.

"Yes.  You infuriatingly prideful, stubborn young woman." Miranda answered, eyes roaming over Andy's face, "I thought, perhaps that night, with Graham, I thought maybe you understood what I had been doing.  But you left!  And I have been...unsettled."

Andy chuckled, resting her forehead against Miranda's.  The image of the havoc that could be wrought when Miranda was "unsettled" was much more amusing, now that she was no longer in the direct path.

"Welcome to loyalty, Miranda.  This is what it looks like, and you will always have mine."

Miranda smiled and it transformed her face, reaching to brighten those blue eyes that Andy adored. "Thank you Andrea."

___

**Epilogue: Christmas Night**

Andy Sachs, naked as the day she was born, sweat-slicked and out of breath, rolled over and straddled the woman beneath her.  Rocking her hips in time with her heartbeat, she moaned as Miranda bucked against her.

Leaning down, she pushed her lover's shoulders to the bed, pinning them and making certain she had the other woman's...attention.  It wasn't the first time they had been together.  It wasn't even the first time tonight.  More like the third.  Or maybe fourth?  But that didn't matter.  Each time was new.  Miranda gasped and Andy grinned ferally, leaning forward to catch the sounds as Miranda came once again.  The sight of it...the sound of it... was enough to push Andy over once again.

Falling forward only to be caught in surprisingly strong arms, Andy lifted her head to look into Miranda's eyes as she whispered, "Welcome to love, Miranda.  You have all of mine."

____


End file.
